


Girl and the Dreki

by BlackIris



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Dreki, F/M, Magic, Snow, The Nine Realms, Winter, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: When a walk turns into a wandering of another realm, not all is as it seems.





	Girl and the Dreki

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Girl and the Dragon by John Park.  
> Very simply put: I saw his painting and I had to write this.   
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“Don’t.”

One harsh word rings out, breaking the silence like a shot from a cannon, startling you to stop where you stand. Muscles tense, nerves alight, heart racing. 

You aren’t alone after all.

\-----

You walk for an age, through endless winter. Time seeming to drift and gather on its own accord. You were once somewhere else, someplace warmer. Though where and when you now can’t be sure. The memory scrubbed clean from your mind, leaving it as blank as the freshly fallen snow around you. 

Just as you begin to accept that wherever you are now, is cold but maybe not so bad – that’s the moment you see it. 

At first, it looks like a large boulder, some formation of earth and rock, long worn with time. Standing out from the snow around it, you blink hard taking in the shapes, the angles, the cracks. 

Realization seeps into your bones like the cold from the fluffy flakes falling all around you. 

It’s more than just a rock or pile of earth. It’s a skull. A remnant of something greater, larger. Something you thought to be false; made of myth and legend in everything but name. 

But here it sits in front of you, what you imagine to be a long from life dragon. 

A tree, long dead, it’s brittle husk protrudes from ground so near the skull it looks to be part of it. Perhaps it once grew out of it, but everything around it looks dead. 

Something unspoken, unseen pulls you to it. You steadily walk towards it, snow and ice crunching like broken glass under your soles. 

A metre from it you stop. The skull is taller than you are. Teeth jut from it’s once strong jaw like rows of swords, most of them longer than you are wide. 

A whisper teases your ears, skittering along on the shallow breeze. 

You move toward the skull. 

One small step. Then another. 

Fingers itching to touch the snout. The nares at the end of the nasal bone, large enough, you swear, to put your head in. Awkwardly laughing the thought away, your arm slowly rises with your last step.

“Don’t.”

The sound rocks through you. Harsh and demanding, stilling all your moments save from the pounding of your heart. 

You are not alone. 

Fear pulses through your body. Your hands draw to your chest and you turn slowly, barely able to move. 

Before you stands a tall man, his stance strong, intimidating. His arm is outstretched before him, palm open out of warning or concern, you can’t tell. 

“Come away from it.” You take a step towards him. “Slowly.” 

His emerald eyes cut through you with a fire that burns from within. 

You open your mouth, lip trembling, but nothing comes out. Your eyes fall to the ground as you start to slowly turn your head back towards the skull. 

You stop when you hear it again, the whisper on the breeze. This time louder, like an echo, “Don’t.” 

Your eyes snap back to the tall man. He’s closer than before, had he moved as well? 

The voice speaks again, “Eyes on me.” This time close enough to ignite a shiver down your spine. 

Your feet are weighed down like lead, your muscles burn, brain overwrought with endless questions. Your brow furrows in concentration, each step more tedious than the last. 

His hand stays extended to you, becoming your beacon of hope in your trudging. 

Your chilled fingers reach out for his, your heart beat calms the closer you are. 

Finally, your fingers touch, his hand wraps around your wrist and he pulls you the last few paces to him. 

“What were you thinking?” He asks in a hushed tone, similar to the whispers from earlier. Though this time you see his lips move, watch the wisps of his breath as he talks. 

“I…” 

He looks from you to the skeleton behind you and back. 

“Do you not know?” 

“I don’t even know where I am.”

His shoulders slump as he thinks, eyes flickering behind you on occasion. 

“I will show you, but you must stay silent. Can you do that?” 

You nod, not trusting your voice. 

“Follow my breathing.” He takes a large breath in, then out. The repetition soothing as you follow his lead. 

On an inhale, he draws a palm over your face, starting by your eyes. A soft green glow blurs your vision as the breeze picks up, swirling flurries around your close forms. 

The man’s grip on your wrist tightens like iron as he nods to what lays behind you, reminding you of his touch. 

You turn and see only snow falling, rushing, racing towards you, pushing you. 

The wind calms and you see it. 

Your breath leaves you as the wind shifts again. You stumble forward, stopping when the man wraps his free arm around your waist, anchoring you to him.

Your thoughts whirl with the drifting snow, reality of the situation sinks into the crevasses of your mind. 

Before you, sleeps a very much a live dragon, content regardless of the bitter, biting cold. You slump into the wall of muscle behind you when your knees betray you. 

“Easy.” He chuckles in your ear. “I’ve got you.” 

“Is that really?” You ask, voice dyeing on the wind so quickly you can’t even hear yourself. 

He hums, but you’re not sure how you hear it. 

“It is a very old dreki. How you stubbled upon him, I’m not sure.” 

You attempt the word, “Dre-ki?” it feels heavy on your tongue. 

He tuts, “Your kind once called it a drake. You might know it as a dragon.”


End file.
